freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Um ser chamado Carlo/Lista de 7 jogos do Carlo
Pra quem não está entendendo porcaria nenhuma doq é essa "Lista de 7 jogos", é uma corrente que alguns youtubers da CCA estão fazendo, e então eu queria trazer isso para a wiki. Funciona assim: Eu faço aqui a minha lista seguindo os tópicos seguintes para cada jogo dos 7 que eu escolhi pra essa lista, depois posso mencionar até 3 pessoas pra fazer um blog semelhante com os jogos dele. ENTÃO VAMOS: ---- 1)UM JOGO QUE TODO MUNDO COMENTA E EU NUNCA JOGUEI Já comecei a lista com um jogo que vai surpreender algumas pessoas, mas vamos lá. O jogo é: GTA V. N me entenda mal, eu sempre quis jogar GTA V desde que anunciou, porém, eu sempre tive um problema com os meus pais em relação a jogos adultos. Todos os jogos que tinham algum tipo de violência eu só consegui jogar se vinha junto com o console. Meus pais sempre foram muito protetores, então sempre que eu queria um jogo e meus viam aquele aviso de maiores de 18 anos, eles nunca compravam, por isso nunca nem perguntei pros meus pais sobre comprar o jogo, espero que entenderam meu ponto. 2)UM JOGO QUE EU JOGUEI E NÃO QUERO JOGAR DENOVO É até meio ironico falar desse tópico sobre esse jogo em, pois estou fazendo essa coisa em um blog na wiki do próprio jogo. é, exatamente. O jogo é: Five Nights at Freddy's, Eu sei que muita gente deve estar com um rage de mim agora, mas pfv, me entenda. FNaF é mais um jogo pra se zerar uma só vez, por ser um jogo bem simples mesmo, pra mim, depois que eu zerei os FNaF que eu ja joguei, o jogo perdeu toda a graça pra mim, todo mundo fala que a história e os easter eggs fazem vc querer jogar o jogo de novo, porém eu vejo tanto video de teoria de FNaF na internet que tudo já está batido pra mim, por isso n sinto vontade de jogar FNaF de novo. 3)O ÚLTIMO JOGO QUE EU JOGUEI Oh boy, o último jogo que eu joguei foi: Game Dev Tycoon, eu já baixei esse jogo já faz um tempo, já fui viciado nele, parei de jogar por um tempo, e hj em dia eu fiquei viciado de novo. O jogo é sobre vc criar uma empresa de desenvolvimento de jogos, porém, n aquele tipo de jogo genérico de simulação, Realmente os produtores do jogo pensaram em todos as dificuldades que uma empresa normal de jogos tem. É muito divertido e eu recomendo esse jogo. 4)UM JOGO QUE EU JOGUEI E NINGUÉM CONHECE Bom, Um jogo que acho que poucas pessoas aqui jogaram é: Midnight Club 3. Esse é definitivamente um jogo que marcou a minha infância, eu lembro que ele veio junto com o meu ps2. É um jogo de corrida principalmente, porém é super divertido, tem um monte de carros pra vc ter no jogo, oq aumenta o tempo de gameplay, além de um incrivel mapa aberto, em que você pode zuar pela cidade com os carros que vc já tem, eu gosto bastante e acho que poucas pessoas aqui conhecem. 5)UM JOGO QUE ME SURPREENDEU Sim, pokémon está nessa lista. Porém não é os jogos normais tipo Fire Red, Leaf Green e etc., e sim um spin-off chamado de Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky. Deixa eu explicar: Quando eu ganhei o meu ds, quase todo mundo tinha um jogo em especial: Pokémon, e quando eu comprei o meu, que vinha junto daquela fita pirata de 100 jogos em 1 (que surpreendentemente tinha mesmo 100 jogos diferentes em 1) e então eu procurei imensamente dentro da fita até achar algo com o nome "pokémon" e este foi o único que eu achei e comecei a jogar este jogo. Achei que ia ser mais um fan-game piratoso de pokémon que nem PiCachu, mas, até que o jogo é muito bom e eu até me viciei, é mais um rpg no estilo Mario & Luigi que eu recomendo muito pra qualquer dia vcs jogarem. 6)UM JOGO QUE ME DECEPCIONOU Sim, eu já joguei Sonic '06. Eu lembro que eu vi que esse jogo estava pra vender numa feira de jogos, eu já era um fã de sonic meio desinformado, Eu tinha uns 8 ou 9 anos na época,então achei que o jogo ia ser simplesmente sensacional e comprei, fiquei todo animado pra jogar, coloquei no meu ps3, e quando eu vi era a m**da que Sonic '06 é, é......eu era uma criança meio burra. 7)UM JOGO QUE MARCOU MINHA INFÂNCIA Bom, esse pra mim foi o tópico mais complicado, pois, muitos jogos marcaram minha infância. Eu tava pensando em botar algo como Sonic, ou até mesmo Donkey Kong Country, mas eu escolhi um jogo mais atual pra época que eu joguei demais: Burnout 3. Se eu ainda não mencionei, eu sempre gostei de jogos de corrida. Mas Burnout 3 era especial. no jogo, coisas como, detonar o carro do adversário, detonar coisas no cenário, e até mesmo detonar outros motoristas inocentes te dava mais pontos, serio, vc só perdia pontos se detonasse seu próprio carro, e é claro que toda aquela violência gratuita para uma criança de mais ou menos 8 anos era simplesmente awesome. Sem contar que tinha diferentes modos de jogo além de corridas, oque dava incontaveis horas de gameplay, definitivamente um jogo que marcou minha infância Agora, vou mencionar 3 pessoas pra fazer um blog desse tipo: *Teious *Knux *Sanic Categoria:Posts de blog